unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnAnything Wiki:Rules
You're about to sign up right now? WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Not so fast, hubbub! '''Please read the guidelines before doing anything' (or UN-anything) on this wiki!'' Above all, use your common sense. If you don't have any common sense, you don't belong here (that's what the madhouse is for). Breaking these rules is not tolerated and is punishable by Ban Hammer. Notes *Administrators are by no means exempt from any of the above rules. Should an administrator be found breaking a rule, he should be treated just like any other user. Report him to another administrator and the second admin will take action accordingly. *If you have any questions about these rules or anything else, do not hesitate to ask one of the active administrators. If you feel something on this list should be added or changed, say so here *Direct swearing in articles, talk pages, or chat is allowed. Censorship using asterisks (f***!) or a series of random symbols (f#$&!) is fine if you don't want to swear. Major Offenses You will receive one and only one warning for committing one of these offenses. Any further offenses will earn you a block at the discretion of the blocking administrator. *'Graphic Material': Do not include any material whether text or pictures depicting graphic violence or pornographic content. You can mention that someone is not wearing clothes or is being tortured, but do not go into detail. Innuendo is permitted. *'Flaming': Do not do anything with the intention to provoke or insult another user. You know you don't need to, so just don't do it. *'Harassment:' As with the previous rule, do not continue to harass or provoke other users. *'Sockpuppets': Sockpuppets are duplicate accounts owned by the same user. The only time a user should have more than one account is if he or she lost access to the first account for whatever reason. No user should simultaneously be using two or more accounts. Duplicate accounts will be banned permanently and offenders are punished at administrator discretion. *'Bad User Names': Any user with a directly offensive or insulting username will be banned immediately. Minor Offenses Though these are not as extreme as major offenses, they are still not tolerated. However, these can generally be overlooked if the offending user is cooperative. *'Unneeded Categories': Do not add categories that do not apply to the page. Bowser is not a bird, and he should not be added to Category:Birds. In addition to this, do not make up a category unless it can be used on several pages. *'Hate Pages/Ranting': Do not create an article or talk page topic with the sole purpose of being hateful or ranting about something. This wiki is not here for you to rant about things. *'Poor Quality Editing': We expect all of your edits to make sense and to be written well. *'Pointsgaming': Under no circumstances should you make unneeded or counter-productive edits to get a badge or for any other competitive reason. Examples of pointsgaming includes including irrelevant pictures onto pages or editing numerous times without doing anything constructive. *'Claiming Ownership': No user "owns" any part of this wiki. With the exception of your own user page, you can't claim any page is yours. Though you are in charge of what goes on your user page, it must still follow the UnAnything rules. *'Short Pages': Pages under two paragraphs will have at least a week to be fixed and the deletion template will be added. If the page is not fixed in time, it will be deleted. See Also *All rules *What to do if you see a bad article Category:Policy